


pretty lights, pretty eyes

by sunshinedanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I SNORTED WHEN I READ THIS PROMPT, kara is just really excited about holidays in general, ps this is an AU so kara has no powers and the luthors aren't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedanvers/pseuds/sunshinedanvers
Summary: Prompt: Person A lives below person B and person A was minding their own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN THEY SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOWorKara Danvers gets taken to the hospital on Christmas Eve by a pretty girl.





	pretty lights, pretty eyes

Lena has never been fond of Christmas.

The Luthor family barely had any time to spend dinner together, let alone Christmas. Since it was a holiday basically for companies to make revenue, of course her family would be busy.

Lena didn't mind, really, because her idea of a good time didn't really involve her usual stoic mom trying to make conversation over the stocks while her dad chugs one too many bottles of whisky. Of course there was her brother Lex, who she loves dearly, but this year he was spending it with his wife.

Whatever. At least he had the decency to text her a happy winter break.

So Lena decided to opt out of the Luthor Christmas extravaganza, considering her parents probably didn't even want her to be there anyway.

It's Christmas Eve, and the campus is basically empty. Lena wouldn't be surprised if she was the only one here. The quiet is kind of nice, though. She decides that she’ll take advantage of the peace and enjoy the view from her window. With a hot chocolate in her hand, she watches the snowfall from her comfy chair.

About 5 minutes into watching the snowfall, Lena hears some rustling from above. Brows furrowed in confusion, she gets up from her seat and takes a step toward her window.

She's unlocking it to see what the commotion, when a flash of colors quickly fall down accompanied with a yelp. When she hears a ‘thump’ from outside on the floor, she realizes she should probably help whoever that was.

Worry finally kicking in, Lena puts on her coat and grabs her scarf on the way out. She gets down the two flights of stairs and through the doors, to realize it's _really_ fucking cold.

Lena is frantically looking around, and she's really not sure how she can’t find the person, because there's literally just snow everywhere, so it should be fairly easy.

And then she hears someone groaning from a few feet away.

Lena gets over as fast as possible (as fast as you can be in a few feet of snow) and stops before she gets too close, not wanting to scare them.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

The mess of blonde hair and Christmas lights look up from the snow they were face planted in and give Lena a huge smile. "Oh, don't worry! I'm fine." She moves to get up, and Lena rushes over to grab her arm to help her up.

  
(Lena also thinks that this is technically a snow angel, because this girl is _gorgeous_. but she also just fell two stories, so maybe now’s not the time to be thinking about that.)

Right when Lena makes contact. The woman winces in pain. "Gosh, okay, I might have broken my arm?"

"Might?"

"Okay, I definitely broke my arm. I hit the side of the building on my way down.”

Before Lena can even comment on that, she sees some of the lights broke and cut through the woman's skin. "You're bleeding, too! We have to get you to the hospital, come on. We can go in my car.”

The blonde doesn't even protest, probably because she's in too much pain.

“What were you even doing?” Lena asks as she drags the woman along.

“I was...hanging up Christmas lights.” She says sheepishly.

Lena stops walking. “You were- you were hanging up Christmas lights? And you _fell out your window?_ ”

“I was trying to get festive!” She stomps in protest.

Lena is in literal disbelief, because who on earth would stick their body out a fucking window just for the sake and spirit of Christmas.

Lena rubs her forehead, as if she's the one in genuine pain, and decides she should introduce herself before she opens the car door for the stranger.

“My names Lena, by the way. Lena Luthor. I figured you should know considering I'm about to take you to the hospital.”

“Kara Danvers!” The woman, Kara, replies enthusiastically. She sticks out her hand to shake, but then winces in pain. Wrong arm.

Lena opens the car door. “Just get in, you human disaster.”

Kara overexaggerates a pout, and Lena is confused at how this woman is happier than her on a bad day, in comparison to Lena on a good day.

She gets into the driver seat and starts up the car, not only to hear the engine, but also the chattering of teeth. She looks over to see Kara trying to huddle into herself, and at that moment, Lena feels like an awful person.

“Oh my god, you must be freezing. Here take my coat. Fuck, take my scarf, too.” Lena takes both items of clothing before Kara can even disagree. Kara can't exactly put the coat on, but she drapes it over her bare thighs like a blanket.

“Can you um, help me put the scarf on?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Lena leans over to Kara's seat to wrap it around her neck, and then they briefly make eye contact.

“Pretty.” Kara says in what sounds like awe.

“What?”

Kara seems to snap out of whatever trance she was in. “Uh, eyes- I mean, lights! Pretty lights! Look!”

Lena looks over at one of the frat houses she assumes Kara is talking about. The Christmas light work is absolutely repulsive, but Lena agrees anyways. “Yeah, pretty.”

As Lena is nearing the exit from campus, ‘it's the most wonderful time of the year’ starts playing on the radio. She wouldn't have payed attention, but the woman next to her let out a small gasp.

Before she can even ask Kara if there's something wrong, Kara starts speaking. Very excitedly.

"It honestly _is_ the most wonderful time of the year! And not just because it's Christmas. It's all the fun holidays! I mean, there's hanukkah, eid, and kwanzaa! I don't really know much about kwanzaa, if I'm being honest, but it's still really great and-” Kara pauses to take a breath. "Eid is pretty cool! Usually I don't celebrate it, but it fell on December this year, so I figured why not? I know there's two different ones, but I'm just trying to hype it up because my neighbor back home was Muslim, and she really likes it when I try to be involved. Since I'm not a practicing Muslim I don't really follow any of the genuine celebration rules, but I donated to the mosque down the street for their charity! Islam is just really cool, but oh my gosh, I _love_ hanukkah, too-”

“Kara.”

“Yes?”

“You're enthusiasm is endearing, and quite adorable, too, but I'm driving. And I'm pretty sure if you continue your word vomit, I might crash the car.”

“Right, sorry.” She says with an embarrassed smile.

“Don't be sorry, darling.” Kara blushes at the term. “Just making sure we both make it there in one piece. So tell me, Kara, what brings Princeton’s resident holiday lover here on Christmas Eve? Surely there's anywhere better.”

Kara frowns. “I can ask you the same.” And Lena thinks that she's managed to mess up any possible friendship with a woman she met not even 15 minutes ago. “My family didn't have enough money to fly me back home, but it's okay! I'm having a great time by myself. Plus, I have all the decorations in my room! I'm gonna take pictures and send it back home.”

Deciding to not comment on anything that might make Kara upset, she mentions something else. “I’m assuming you have a bunch of different decorations. Not just Christmas, right? Are you studying religions or something?” Lena asks, genuinely curious.

“Oh, yes! I have decorations for all the big holidays. And I'm actually studying journalism, but I do love learning about religions. It's pretty neat.”

Neat. Pretty neat. The vocabulary of this gir- this _woman_ , is just extraordinary.

Lena finally pulls into the hospital and turns off the car. She jogs over to Kara's side of the car, despite the cold weather, and helps her out.

“You know, I don't have any broken legs. I can manage.”

Lena blushes, because she's actually right. “I’m- I’m just making sure. I don't want you to accidentally injure yourself again.” She says with a joking tone.

When they get inside, the man at the desk says it’ll be about 20 minutes before Kara can be checked up. He hands Lena some papers to fill out with Kara before he takes some calls on the phone.

As they're filling them out, Kara lets out a sneeze.

And another. And another. And another.

Kara crinkles her nose, obviously dissatisfied with her immune system. “Do you want me to get you something warm to drink?” Lena asks.

Kara thinks about it for a moment, then nods. “Okay, i’ll just be in the hospital cafeteria. Don't move, you might break your other arm.” Kara mocks offense at the statement, but lets her go.

When Lena comes back with a small cup of (decaffeinated, because god knows what the chatty girl is like with caffeine) coffee, Kara staring at her feet. Which causes Lena to look down as well, to see Kara wearing the most obnoxious looking pair of Christmas socks ever.

There's santa, Christmas lights, and reindeers. Before Lena can even feel disgusted, Kara looks up and beams at her. “Do you like my socks? They're the only upside to this situation.”

Lena pulls her lips into a thin smile. “Mhm, they're lovely.” She hands the cup to Kara (the good arm, of course.) and Kara lets out a satisfied noise when she takes a sip.

“Thank you, for like, everything. I could be frozen and dead right now if you didn't check up on me.”

Lena shakes her head and just chuckles. “It was no problem, really.”

A doctor steps out of a backroom and looks down at her set of notes. “Kara Danvers?”

Both Lena and Kara get up, and head straight over. The doctor gestures for both of them to follow her. “So, Kara, what seems to be the problem?”

“I, um, cut my leg and hurt my arm really bad.”

“How did you manage that?” The doctor says with a teasing tone, trying to make light of this unfortunate situation on Christmas Eve.

“I fell out my window putting Christmas lights…”

And Lena tries to hold her laughter in, she honest to god tries, but she just can’t after hearing Kara say that for the second time tonight. Her fit of giggles are covered by fake coughing, and looking away from the two.

The doctor takes Kara in a room for a little bit. The doctor, whose last name Lena learns is Sawyer, emerges from the room they went into for about 15 minutes, and the doctor gives Lena an update. “Well, her arm is definitely broken. Nothing a cast can't fix. As for her leg, on the other hand, she’ll need some stitches…” The doctor gives Lena an apologetic for the next thing. “She told me she doesn't have enough money to get stitches done, so she asked if I could put a really big bandaid on the gash. Obviously, I said I couldn't. But do you think you could talk it out with her for a moment? Because I don't think we can get her into an operating room without some motivation. And she needs stitches done, like, as soon as possible.”

Lena nods, and walks into the room. Kara's just sitting on the counter, and looks pretty sad. She clearly tries to mask it when she sees Lena walk in, but it’s not enough.

“Kara… you really need to get your stitches done.”

“I- I don't have any money. My family doesn't have enough money.” Kara's voice trembles for a moment, and Lena thinks this is karma for everything bad she's ever done in her life, because it pains her to see the girl she befriended in 10 minutes so sad. “I'm trying so hard to enjoy my break, but it's not the same without my family. And of course, I just have to mess up everything and be reckless and hurt myself. Fuc- _darn it_ , I can't afford it. I'm just gonna tell the doctor no and i’ll wrap my leg in something when we get bac-”

Lena cuts her off. “I’ll pay for it.”

Kara’s taken aback for a moment. “I- that wasn't me being emotional just to get you to pay, I just kind of lost it. And I can't ask you to pay for it, it's too much.”

Lena shakes her head and her voice softens. “You're not asking, I'm offering. My family gives me more than enough money then I know what to do with. Please, Kara, just let me help you.”

A single tear falls down Kara's face, and Lena wants nothing more than to wipe it away for her. Kara notices and wipes it away.

“Well, before I get stitches, how do you feel about a blue cast?”

 

***

 

After the talk, they managed to get Kara into a room to get stitches done. Apparently the doctor said they'll get a cast done by the time Lena sees her next.

When Lena walks into the room, Kara's eyes comically widen and blink a few times.

"Are you a Christmas angel?"

Lena gapes at her for a moment. "Oh my god, did they put you on that many drugs just for stitches?"

Kara snorts. "No, I'm just messing with you."

Lena rolls her eyes, but walks closer to the bed Kara's laying on. “Did everything go smoothly?”

“Yeah, I think so. Also, look at my cast! It's such a nice light blue!”

Lena smiles at the girls enthusiastic self. “May I sign it?”

Kara nods quickly and grabs a thin sharpie that was laying on the desk. Lena takes it and poorly draws a Christmas tree and signs off with ‘-Lena’

The moment is interrupted when doctor Sawyer comes back in. “Well, ladies, considering it’s going to be Christmas really soon, I can let you go. Just please be cautious!” She gives Kara a look. “You'll both get an email soon about any information. Happy holidays.” And with that, she's gone.

Lena looks back at Kara. “Well, let's get back, shall we?”

 

***

  
When they get back to campus, Lena doesn't want to end the night just yet.

"I'll walk you to your dorm, just in case."

“Just in case?” Kara asks teasingly.

“Well, maybe I want to see those holiday decorations you were so thrilled about.”

Kara’s grin widens, and starts going up the stairs faster. She ignores the ‘ _Kara, no, you just had stitches!_ ’

When they get up to the hallway, Kara opens the door to her dorm dramatically, and Lena is absolutely dumbfounded when she sees all the different types of things Kara has all over the place. From a mini Christmas tree, to poorly done Arabic writing (with a translation under it that says ‘happy eid!’) , as well as dreidels and pathetic looking Christmas cookies on a plate.

“This is… quite festive. I'm impressed.” Lena says, and Kara lets out a breath of relief.

“Oh, whew, I thought you wouldn't like it. I think it's pretty amazi- ooh! Do you think you could help me hang up my lights-” Lena gives her a look that screams _hell no_ “-no, no! I mean inside my room. Not outside.”

Lena rolls her eyes and figures why not. It takes them a good 5 minutes detangling the whole thing, then another 10 minutes hanging the lights on the walls and random places in the room.

It looks disgusting and colorful.

On any other day, Lena would criticize it to no end, but Kara is smiling at her room like it's the best thing to ever happen, so Lena decides she loves the work they just did.

Kara turns to Lena to say something, but right when she does, an alarm goes off on Kara's phone. Kara and Lena both take a glance at it on her desk to see ‘it's Christmas!!!!!’ labelled on her phone.

Kara grins. “It's finally 12 am! Merry Christmas!” She jumps around before engulfing Lena in a hug.

Lena lets out a little squeal at the unexpected contact, but hugs back regardless. "Merry Christmas, Kara." She says quietly with a small smile.

When they pull away, they don't let go of each other. And in that very moment, Lena can feel her own heart pounding.

Lena’s about to back away, but Kara leans in quickly to give a peck on Lena’s lips. Kara jumps away after that. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I don't know why I did tha-”

Lena cuts off Kara’s distress with another, longer kiss. Kara sinks into it, and she thinks she's okay staying home for the holidays.

Of course, they do stop kissing after a while. They end up talking over a plate of poorly made cookies and it's everything Lena could have ever wanted.

Kara told her about how she has a love-hate relationship with baking, how she has an internship at some no-name newspaper, and that she really loves the primary colors for some reason. Lena doesn't know how she even ended up in this situation. But of course, her night gets even better. Because, oh yes, Kara managed to get Lena in a Christmas hat while Kara wore reindeer ears.

Mid conversation, Kara gets up from her bed. “Oh shoot! I forgot to take pictures.” Lena watches as Kara uses one hand to grab her yellow Polaroid and start taking pictures of the most random things. After trying to take a picture of herself smiling by the lights and eid poster (probably a picture for her neighbor.), which didn't go that well, Kara turns to Lena with her camera down.

“Hey, Lena, what do snowmen eat for breakfast?” Kara asks.

Lena quirks an eyebrow at the girls antics, and thinks for a moment. “I’m not sure.”

“Snowflakes!” Kara replies and lifts up her camera to snap a picture of Lena laughing in a Santa hat. She decides that, yeah, this is definitely going in the letter back home.

At the bottom border of the Polaroid of Lena, she writes ‘ _My Christmas Miracle!'_

 

***

 

They spend every Christmas after that together. (And every Hanukkah, and Eid if it falls on December, of course.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's April but it's never to early for Christmas prompts. lol I should be studying for AP exams. anyways,,, talk to me on Tumblr!!! I love friends!!!!! it's sunshinedanverss


End file.
